ELLA NO SOY
by Natsumi No Chiharu
Summary: Yo no soy como ella es, jamás se cansara te sigue donde estés, como un objeto, pero yo no soy igual, yo no engaño soy leal, no te mentiría y no es un defecto. No soy como ella es, que no protestara, te ama como vez, ni contradice no soy como ella es..SxK


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que la canción que utilice le pertenece a Laura Pausinni

.

El Summary no tiene mucho sentido pero en fin espero que les guste, el fic y lo entiendan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**ELLA NO SOY**

**By Natsumi No Chiharu**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yo aquí llorando por él sobre esta almohada sin consuelo. A mi mente vienen recuerdos tristes que ahondan mi pena y que me cortan la respiración…Yo que todo este tiempo supe que es lo que hacías… mis amigas siempre me lo dijeron pero yo siempre preferí hacerme la de oídos sordos… hasta ahora, tu la llevaste al campo de entrenamiento donde normalmente entrenábamos juntos… lugar en donde hace un año tu me declaraste tu amor…l ugar en donde hace menos de un mes nos comprometimos… y hoy principalmente hoy me dejaste por ella… Lloro en silencio mientras a mi mente vienen pensamientos nefastos a mi cabeza. Desde el momento en que te vi con ella desee que murieras y que me dejaras tranquila. ¿Cuántas veces no le pedí a Kami-sama que todo lo que mis amigas me decían y todo lo que vi fuera una mentira…siempre le pedí a Kami-sama tener la fuerza para dejarte? Era lo único que podía hacer ante mi impotencia. El todopoderoso no me complació. Siempre terminaba regresando a tus brazos y continuaba amargándome la existencia a tú lado y tú al lado de ella

Te tuve aquí en mis brazos...si! A ti,  
>tan terco tu dictando leyes hasta que ayer...<br>Como el viento arrastraría cosas que no pesan hoy  
>un momento nos basto, nos separo...<p>

.

No soy como ella es, que no protestara,  
>te ama como vez, ni contradice<br>no soy como ella es, que espera si te vas  
>sin justificar, infeliz es...ella no soy<br>me decidí continuarlo  
>encendiendo una tímida luz en el fondo de mi...<br>Lo oscuro así será brillante,  
>mejor que dos soles...<p>

Tsunade sabía que siempre estaba llorando en mi cuarto, siempre supe que ella sufría junto a mi pero ella no podía hacer nada por aliviar mi dolor… Nadie podía hacer nada por mi por el momento… Una noche, cuando todos dormían, despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido salí de la aldea, corrí hasta que mis pies se cansaron. Llegue a una cascada que en cuanto la vi me hizo reaccionar. Estaba lejos de casa y el bosque solitario me recordaba historias de desamor y amor que muchas veces me contó Ino en relación a esa cascada. El miedo me hizo ubicarme a la orilla de la cascada. No podía creer lo que mi ira me había empujado hacer. Sentí tanta pena de mi misma y nuevamente me puse llorar inconsolablemente. Mire hacia abajo y vi un montón de piedras bien apiladas… Pensé en tirarme al abismo pero sabía que quedaría destrozada y que nadie de mis amigos me reconocerían. Saque una kunai de mi porta armas, frote mis muñecas con la misma. Quería entrar en un sueño letárgico del que no despertara jamás. Ni siquiera me hice un rasguño… y allí comprendí que no tenía el suficiente valor para acabar con mi sufrida existencia, era tan valiente que quería seguir viviendo... ¿porque quiero seguir viviendo?... es algo que todavía no he entendido

Como el viento arrasaría cosas  
>que me pesan hoy<br>si me oriento yo me iré, eso lo se

.

Yo no soy como ella es, jamás se cansara  
>te sigue donde estés, como un objeto,<br>pero yo no soy igual, yo no engaño soy leal,  
>no te mentiría y no es un defecto.<p>

Pero comprendí que lo único que necesitaba era que alguien me escuchará así que me dirigí hacia la única persona que me podría escucharme sin juzgarme. Llegue a la casa de Kakashi y me atreví a tocar la puerta, a pesar de lo avanzado de la madrugada. El se sorprendió al verme. Me tiré encima de él a llorar. Después de tomarme un vaso de agua le conté todo lo que tenía planeado hacer, él me ofreció un vaso de sake y gustosa acepté. Uno, dos, tres…, yo ya estaba mareada, todo me daba vueltas. Sentí como Kakashi me desvestía, acariciaba mis senos y los besaba. Todo en mi mente se puso negro. Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba completamente desnuda y sola en la casa. Tenía recuerdos vagos pero no podía entender nada. Esta vez regrese decidida a la cascada y tirarme de la misma para acabar con mi existencia y así llegue a la cascada y nuevamente saque una kunai y me cortó la muñeca izquierda, estaba cerca de cortarme la otra muñeca cuando llegó Kakashi y me sorprendió con un beso en los labios y fue cuando escuche que me dijo _**-Te amo, mas que a mi vida-**_ Ahora mis ideas se iban ordenando en mi cabeza, pero todavía no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido horas ante entre nosotros dos.

Solo es una advertencia,  
>como ella no soy, soy mas exigente y no lo vez<p>

Yo no soy como ella es, que no protestara,  
>ama como vez, ni contradice<br>no soy como ella es, que espera si te vas  
>sin justificar...<p>

Yo sabía que Kakashi era un hombre independiente, que toda su vida ha vivido solo. Y el sabía que yo ya no tenía a donde ir ya que había vendido todo para vivir con él…Hasta hoy me di cuenta del trato especial que me ofrecía siempre mi ex-sensei, pero no al extremo de sospechar que él estaba enamorado de mi. En esa circunstancia, debía escoger entre los maltratos e insultos despóticos de mi ex-prometido o la estabilidad emocional y amorosa que me ofrecía.

Un mes más tarde estaba completamente cambiada. En mi rostro se notaban las ganas de vivir. La libertad estaba en mis manos. Era dueña de mi vida. Ahora besaba a una persona quien realmente merecía mi amor lo quería y lo deseaba y no me importaba que fuera solo sexo. Era como realmente siempre desee ser y ya no había nadie que me lo impidiera.

Yo no soy como ella es, que se te adhiere  
>no se revelara, como ella no soy... eh<br>la mesa de fondo tan quieta allí  
>que infeliz es... ella no soy, infeliz es...<p>

.

Ella no soy.

.

Yo no soy como ella es, que se te adhiere  
>no se revelara, como ella no soy... eh<br>la mesa de fondo tan quieta allí  
>que infeliz es... ella no soy, infeliz es...<p>

Ni siquiera Sasuke que después de ese tiempo volvió a buscarme, pero yo simplemente ya no quise saber nada de él mi vida nuevamente estaba hecha con mi peliplateado ahora mi vida le pertenecía a él, ahora me doy cuenta como realmente Sasuke me trato todo el tiempo que estuve con él, la pobre Karin ahora se da cuenta quien realmente es él…

Cinco años han pasado desde que el Uchiha me ha engañado y me dejo pero eso es cosa del pasado pues ahora estoy casada con Kakashi Hatake y deje de ser Sakura Haruno para convertirme en Sakura Hatake esposa de Kakashi y madre de una hermosa nena de dos años de cabello plateado y ojos color jade que nombramos Akari por la luz que dio en nuestras vidas…mi razón de vivir...

En cuanto a Karin sigue detrás de Sasuke ahora me doy cuenta de nuevo de lo horrible que me veía siguiendo a un hombre que nunca me quiso…y lo único que me queda por decir que alguna vez fui como ella…pero ahora ella no soy…y nunca más seré ella porque esa Sakura ya no existe

Ella no soy...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno había prometido subir mis fics largos esta semana pero como ven que ya estamos cerca del finde he decidido mejor poder subirlos la proxima semana, ¿Que día todavía? no lo sé pero espero que se haga realidad mis deseos.

.

ATTe.

.

Natsumi No Chiharu


End file.
